Referat af Sæson 3, Afsnit 5 + 6 - Hævede Hamre, Skælvende Segl
thumb|400px 13./14.-9 2032 Pinél indkalder vores helte til et møde. Der er en vi skal møde. Pinél præsenterer Jonathan Shepherd for flokken. Jonathan er en lille fyr med et par beastmarks. Han er småtrind og ser ung ud (omkring de 20). Jonathan har kun været i Sabbatten i 1½ år. Før det var han Arkon, og han har derfor en stor viden om Kamarillaen og generelt gode kontakter på den anden side af hegnet. Han har været i Moskva og arbejdet med Pinél siden han hoppede af til Sabbatten, da Klan Gangrel forlod Kamarillaen i 2031. Pinél foreslår at Nidhug optager Jonathan som prøvemedlem, fordi hans og deres mål er samstemmende, og fordi Aksels fald har skabt et hul i flokken. Nidhug diskuterer mulighederne med Jonathan. De primære bekymringer er følgende:Han har kun været i Sabbatten i 1½ år – Kan vi stole på ham? Han synes ikke at vide så meget om Inkvisitionen, og han er helt tydeligt ikke fanatisk omkring Inkvisitionens arbejde. Han vil muligvis have svært ved at acceptere Nidhug-medlemmernes temmelig lemfældige omgang med dødelig moral og etik (han er stadig på Path of Humanity) På trods af disse bekymringer optages han dog som medlem på prøve - flokken har brug for kræfterne. Pinél fortæller herefter vores heldige helte + 1 ™ at Det Evige Sværd er ved at konfigurere Sfera Silenzia i Tusindårstemplet, og så småt er ved at arbejde sig hen imod en afslutning på hele misæren dernede. Nidhug får udleveret en gammel-skole militær-telefon – the Johnny-Hotline – hvormed de kan kontakte Johnny Walker i Tusindårstemplet, dog kun i nødstilfælde. Når Det Evige Sværd er færdige med konfigurationen, vil de gerne have Nidhugs hjælp ved åbningen. Det fortælles i øvrigt at Kubrat Pajari har valgt at forlade Sabbatten – han er dog stadig del af Ordo Obscura. Dette og andre begivenheder, gør at ordenen ikke har så stor opbakning i vampyrsamfundet som de tidligere har haft, faktisk er der i visse dele af samfundet en temmelig massiv stemning imod ordenen. Ud over det har Isak Mechel malet nogle nye billeder, efter Nidhug bragte ham til Skt. Petersborg og overdrog ham de magiske pensler. De nye malerier er tydeligvis de samme som Liam tidligere forsøgte at male – nu kan man bare se hvad de skal ligne: På første maleri foregår der et tribunal af en art. På den ene side står Det Brændende Blod: Haqim, Tzimisce, Malkav og Absimilliard. På den anden side står Set og Arikel. Den dømmende magt udgøres af tre utydelige skabninger og over dem, en enkelt person, hyldet i mørke. Det Brændende Blod anklager tydeligt Arikel og Set. Det næste maleri er sat i samme omgivelser, Arikel lader til at bedyre sin uskyld i fællesskab med Set. Det tredje og sidste maleri er sat i ørkenen ved nattetide. I horisonten ses en landsby, som Det Brændende Blod står med ryggen til. De er tydeligt vrede og ser mod stjernerne, mens de slår hånd på noget, som kun kan være en forfærdelig hævn. I himmelen over dem ses svagt fire ryttere ride. 17./18.-10 2032 Ductus indkalder flokken til møde – der er nye oplysninger i situationen omkring de infame 1666’ere. Marut al-Jafar har nemlig fundet ud af, at den væmmelige Samael har meldt afbud til et primogenmøde i København den 27.10. Samtidig har Pronoia sagt, at hun er ude af landet fra den 26.10, da Marutbad hende om assistance til en falsk opgave. Det lugter jo langt væk af infernalistisk sammensværgelse i de øverste luftlag! Yaltabaoth har samtidig spurgt Anatoly om, hvorvidt Nidhug kan gennemføre en vagtopgave i katedralen den 23.10. Der kommer en ping, og Yaltabaoth vil gerne øge sikkerheden… Hertil kommer at den gode My Karlson har undersøgt Yaltabaoths, dvs. Karnivales IT-netværk, og fundet ud af, at der er en mappe/fil med samme navn som den by De Fem er mødtes i i Ukraine, Simferopol. Den fil vil Nidhug morderligt gerne have fat i. Problemet er imidlertid, at man ikke sådan lige kan snige sig ind i filen – enten skal man prøve inde fra katedralens IT-systemer, eller også skal man hen og finde et sted, der hedder ”CM”. Nidhug diskuterer planer… Under diskussionerne kommer der et par andre sandheder på bordet. Liam fortæller, at han og Mendacamina kommunikerer elektronisk (og anonymt), og at hun i det hele taget samarbejder temmelig bredt. Liam mener endvidere at årsagen til at Kubrat har forladt Sabbatten, er hans arbejde med rytterne og at han har fundet nye samarbejdspartnere. Derudover fortæller Liam, at han har overtaget Aksels alter-ego ”Den Gule Galde”, og dele af hans informationsnetværk. Dette glæder alle usigeligt! Mere eksotisk fortæller Anatoly, at han har talt usandt for sin flok. Adonai, Karnifex og Ductus af Dommens Øje er Anatolys skabers skaber, og Anatolys skaber tilstår han nu er Azrael, hans mentor, som udgiver sig for at være gangrel antitribu er og templar i Sabbatten. Dette er vigtig fordi Azrael ikke er hans rigtige navn, det er derimod Azazel, som er det flygtede medlem af Stormvinge, som Robert le Bougre jager, jf. Sagsakt RlB-USA-1910-11d8. Anatoly fortæller ydermere, at han har tjent Abbaddon, Ødelæggeren, de sidste par måneder. Og det lyder jo svært betryggende, det er såmænd bare Afgrundens Engel, og Anatoly lover virkelig, at det slet ikke betyder noget. Nidhugs umiddelbare reaktioner på Ductus’ afsløringer er sådan set temmelig afdæmpede, men særligt Artem har et stort problem med at holde hemmeligheder for Inkvisitionen – for eksempel det faktum at Nidhug ved, hvor en vampyr som le Bougre søger, er. Det er en problemstilling gruppen bliver nødt til at forholde sig til snarest muligt! Efter alle disse hemmelige afsløringer, forsøger Nidhug at kortlægge den politiske situation i byen, for at finde ud af hvordan Yaltabaoths eventuelle fald, kan undgå at skabe en katastrofe for Skt. Petersborg. Nidhug lader deres konklusioner gå videre til Karthas de Karthago, og håber, at han kan sende den politiske vurdering videre, og forberede byen så godt som muligt på eventuelt impending doom. (Det gøres i øvrigt klart, at hvis der sker omvæltninger på den politiske scene, så er der ingen i Nidhug, der er interesserede i en politisk post…) 18./19.-10 2032 Natten bruges på at finde ud af hvad det mystiske ”CM” i Karnivales netværk dækker over. Liam fyrer op for sit nye info-netværk og finder simpelthen en, der ved hvad det er og som gerne sælger informationen. Det skumle ”CM” dækker over Cirkus Milenko – en gammel, men stadig fungerende forlystelsespark i udkanten af Skt. Petersborg. My besøger stedet på astralplanet og ser, at der er vampyrer derude, men også at der er en del af stedet, som er sløret og som hun ikke kan trænge ind i. Planen bliver at sige jatak til Yaltabaoths tilbud om en overvågningsopgave, og så bede om, at komme ind i Skt. Isaks Katedral allerede den 22. for lige at tjekke overvågning og IT-sikkerhed. Det er naturligvis My, der bliver sendt. 19.-22./10-2032 Forberedelser af forskellig art. 22./23.-10 2032 My tager ind til Katedralen. Hun forsøger at hacke/kode for at finde den svært lokkende fil i netværket. Hun får fat i dele af filen, mens vagten i rummet, Roberto Álvarez, er travlt optaget af denne uges udgave af BigBloodyFangs… Filen viser sig at være en mail eller en type dokument, men der er meget støj i den udgave, det lykkes My at finde. Den kan dog repareres, og det lykkedes Nidhug at få brugbare oplysninger ud af den. Det handler naturligvis om Simferopol og Ukraine. Den støjfyldte besked er som følger: > ...c a..es. x:...ta\cM\se.\.imfe.op.l > la.t ..c.ss 2032:10:3 02:13:22 > ac...s i. . > ....orized L..he.XX .. ki.de i Uk...ne ha. ..serv.ret: Hv.rt år . m...st 1. år ..r .em pe...ner s.mle. sig .. ... o...ber ved .. bo.gru.n 50 .m øs. for Si..ero.ol ve. So..ehav.t. D...s a.ti..tet.r e. u.en..e. B..gen .. om..vet af .t sl.., so. fo...ndre. n...ere ef..rfo..kn.ng. De. er l..eledes påvi.ket .f .. kr..tig ma.i, ..m g.r det .il den .isse dø. at n..me s.g ruin.. før ... o.tobe. og eft.. 2. nov.mbe.. K...en t.l m....n er uk.ndt. De ..m pe.so..r e. ..lta.ao.h, ..k.as, Sa...l, ..o.oi. .. A...... P..no.a ..kom.er t...sk fø..t, d. ... og f.rbe..der s...et. A..... a.ko..er ...isk d. 3.. .. and.e an..mm.r ty..sk .. .0 f.. m.d..t. - .ancy > en. Oversat af Nidhug til: > ...c access x:...ta\cM\se.\simferopol > last access 2032:10:3 02:13:22 > ac...s i. . > authorized L..he.XX En kilde i Ukraine har observeret: Hvert år i mindst 10 år har fem personer samlet sig d. 31. oktober ved en borgruin 50 km øst for Simferopol ved Sortehavet. Deres aktiviteter er ukendte. Borgen er omgivet af et slør, som forhindrer nærmere efterforskning. Den er ligeledes påvirket af en kraftig magi, som gør det til den visse død at nærme sig ruinen før 28. oktober og efter 2. november. Kilden til magien er ukendt. De fem personer er Yaltabaoth, Saklas, Samael, Pronoia og A...... Pronoia ankommer typisk først, d. 28. og forbereder stedet. A..... ankommer typisk d. 31. De andre ankommer typisk d. 30 før midnat. - Nancy > end Karnivale har tilsyneladende købt sig til denne information fra Nancy Bleak. 23./24.-10 2032 Der fares på højprofileret vagttjeneste i Katedralen. Der er masser af spændte forventninger på, hvem det mon kan være, der skal beskyttes af en vaskeægte venator, og da klokken nærmer sig midnat dukker ingen ringere end Priscus Vykos op! Hun forhører sig kort hos Anatoly og forsikrer sig om at han kun har Ærkebiskoppens ve og vel for øje, og giver Artem en filosofisk sviner over at have ændret sin krop på uproduktiv manér. Der sker ikke noget interessant på vagttjenesten derudover. Det besluttes at gruppen vil skynde sig til Ukraine. 24./25.-10 2032 Rejse til Ukraine 25./26.-10 2032 Området omkring den gamle borg undersøges for okkulte energier og så videre. Det konkluderes at borgen er omgivet af to slør: Et vældigt, vældigt farligt slør, som vil dræbe alt, hvad der trænger ind udenfor en vis periode og et obfuscate-agtigt slør, der gør det næsten umuligt at komme ind, når det første slør er nede. 26.-28.-10 2032 Der jages og klargøres generelt til, at Pronoia skal dukke op to nætter senere. 28./29.-10 2032 Den truende magi omkring borgen er tydeligvis blevet svækket. Der fordeles kameraer til alle, til at spænde fast på brystet, så alting dokumenteres. Der er blevet snakket meget om, at det er vanvittigt afgørende, at vi har helt klare og utvetydige beviser. Ellers er der en væsentlig risiko for, at Nidhug vil få bagen på slibestenen. Eller den brændende slibesten. Eller noget andet ubehageligt. Det er også tidligere blevet slået fast at Nidhug dårligt vil være i stand til at fælde dom over hverken Pronoia eller Yaltabaoth uden at have et rigtigt tribunal, hvor Storinkvisitoren bør være repræsenteret. Allerbedst ville det være, hvis alle syv Karnifexer var repræsenteret og Marut har givet tilsagn om at han gerne stiller op. Da vores resolutte helte forsøger at gå ind i borgen, finder de pludselig sig selv på den anden side – de er gået udenom. Den anden trolddom er med andre ord stadig i spil. My fyrer op for sine klartseende øjne, og leder Nidhug igennem sløret på bekostning af lidt viljestyrke hist og her. Da slottet er gennemtrængt, danner der sig et nyt billede af ruinen, som ser noget anderledes ud: Borgen er delvist holdt sammen/færdigbygget af et mørkegrønt og blodrødt materiale, som minder om det mørke, Afgrunden er gjort af. Liam, som må siges at være ekspert på området, kan bekræfte dette: Stoffet, der nu holder ruinen sammen stammer fra den dybe del af Afgrunden, der kun bebos af dæmoner og onde ånder. I det eneste ”intakte” rum i ruinen findes det afgørende bevis for infernalismen: Rundt omkring en meget, meget dyb oubliette, er der tegnet en trekant og et pentagram i lysende symboler, som svæver over jorden. Begge figurer har spids ved den store trone, der står i rummet, hvori der sidder en forstenet, anakronistisk figur i jakkesæt: En af Malphas’ entiteter, som Nidhug tidligere har set i både Tusindårstemplet og i Laufsnæsbjerg Stavkirke. Andre mindre magtfulde vampyrer ville på dette tidspunkt kunne dømmes for infernalisme alene ved at overveje at kigge på skidtet, men da Nidhug er oppe imod nogle meget indflydelsesrige skabninger, må der mere håndfast bevis på bordet. Nidhug undersøger stedet, og konkluderer, at der er nogle ritualer i gang, og at det handler om magt – symbolerne er sat op til at kunne hidkalde en dæmon, man så kan forhandle/genforhandle med. Alting er sat op til at gøre tingene nemmere og springe noget formalia over. En helikopter ankommer. Nidhug skynder sig ud af borgen efter at My har placeret et kamera indenfor. Flokken gemmer sig bag ruinen og lytter og der træder en enkelt person indenfor. Efter et kvarter stormer Nidhug derind, og ser Pronoia sidde på tronen. Det kommer til kamp! I kampen viser Pronoia tydeligt sin infernalisme ved at kaste grøn ild på Jonathan og påberåbe sig Malphas’ navn. Efter en episk kamp med både grøn ild og græshoppesværme fra Ductus’ mere og mere bibelske mund, bliver Pronoia sendt i torpor med et velrettet sværdslag fra Ductus. Hun får en stage i brystet, og flokken tager hende med. Umiddelbart efter kampen træder Marut pludselig ud af skyggerne – først i en anden skikkelse end almindeligt, men skifter hurtigt til sit normale selv. Han er tydeligt brødebetynget og tilstår at han tjener Haqim og at han kommer for at advare og forråde Nidhug. Han vil som en sidste venlighed gerne udveksle oplysninger med flokken: Først og fremmest vil han gerne høre noget om hvad De Fire Ryttere handler om, fordi hans klan også er i gang med at finde oplysninger om dem, og han er nervøs for konsekvenserne. Flokken indvilliger og fortæller i korte træk at Rytternes Ridt er Gehenna, Dommedag og generelt noget alle helst vil være foruden. Det tager han op til overvejelse og fortæller at Nidhug næste nat klokken 23 vil myrde Storinkvisitoren på den ø i Sortehavet, hvor han opholder sig for tiden, bevogtet af Hjul og Stejle. Det har Nidhug ingen planer om, og Marut erkender da også, at det i virkeligheden er hans egen venator, der vil stå for angrebet, men at skylden vil tilfalde Nidhug… Den forræderiske Karnifex forlader vores forvirrede og pissesure helte, som føler en anelse travlhed snige sig ind i deres sind, hvilket ikke aftager, da det går op for nogen at den første skikkelse Marut viste sig i, var Hashim, Dominion i Den Sorte Hånd! Umiddelbart efter dette optrin, ringer Johnny Walker fra Tusindårstemplet, og siger at deres efterretninger fortæller dem at Klan Assamite vil angribe næste nat klokken 0100 – han regner med at de maksimalt kan holde templet i tre timer, fordi de snart bliver forstærket med gruppen Midnat fra Den Sorte Hånd… Inden ductus kan nå at råbe, at der er en dæmon inde i Dæmonen (altså Midnat), ryger forbindelsen, og endnu engang kommer der et par dråber sved på Nidhug-heltenes hårdt prøvede pander. Nidhug hører pludselig endnu en helikopter lande i den nærliggende lysning. Det viser sig, at være Friga af Laufsnæs, som på mystisk vis, har fået at vide at Nidhug netop nu befinder sig netop netop her (DAMN YOU MARUT!). Hun har fire veltrænede – men dødelige, som de snart skal finde ud af – soldater med samt en vampyrkollega. Der kæmpes. Overraskende hurtigt. Selvom Nidhug netop har brugt en anelse energi på at tæske Pronoia, så bliver kampen med Friga og hendes folk faktisk ikke meget mere end et fartbump, fordi vi skulle bruge hendes helikopter. Frigas sjæl bliver fortæret af Ductus, som det sig hør og bør. En enkelt af soldaterne – helikopterpiloten - overlever. Det er for sent til at nå nogle steder hen, så resten af natten bruges på at jage og hvile, mens My læser Pronoias tanker. Her erfarer hun at resten af 1666’erne vil komme næste aften klokken 22, og i øvrigt får My et billede af den femte person. Der er med andre ord lagt op til en alvorligt travl aften… 28-29 oktober 2032 Flokken befinder sig en mørk skov efter gårsdagens tumult. Lave på blod, deler Jonathan og Artem det dødelige lig af en af Frigas soldater. Tilbage ved helikopteren, konstaterer den ellers noget apatiske helikopterpilot, at han ikke længere er i besiddelse af nøglen til helikopteren. Efter kort tids søgen, bemærker Anatoly pludselig noget i sin baglomme: Det er en konvolut med en dygtigt, men hurtigt, påtegnet drage, og i den er der en nøgle. Flokken diskuterer herefter ind til natten er omme og træffer valg og tager hårde beslutninger, hvorefter de sover. 29-30 oktober 2032 Natten starter med lidt jagt efter dyreblod ved Jonathan og Artem. Det besluttes at My skal kontakte både Ilya Ivanov og Storinkvisitor Maxim Sarakovski. Der plottes en rute med helikopteren, der går i retningen af Storinkvisitorens retræte, men tillader afvigelse mod Tusindårstemplet. My skal ligeledes inspicere og reparere helikopterens saboterede radio med henblik på at kunne kontakte Ilya via denne, hvorimod hun skal kontakte Storinkvisitoren på det astrale plan. Helikopteren startes, og My begynder at kigge på radioen. Det er dog ikke muligt, trods to timers ihærdig prøven, at reparere radioen, så My går på astralplanet i stedet. I Tbilisi i Georgien finder hun stedet, hvor både Dommens Øje og Lex Divina opholder sig. Hun konstaterer, at der er et sted midt i bygningen, som er utilgængeligt fra det astrale, og kun Dommens Øje er tilstede. Det lykkes hende at kommunikere med Adonai. Hun overbringer beskeden om, at Storinkvisitorens liv er i fare, og at Nidhug ikke er i stand til at drage til undsætning. Adonai fortæller at de heller ikke har mulighed for det, da de har taget Lex Divina til fange under anklage om infernalisme. Det forekommer her, at Dommens Øje også er ført bag lyset. Med denne viden, begiver My sig mod Storinkvisitorens retræte, for at advare ham om den forestående fare. Hun finder en mediterende Maxim Sarakovski svævende over øen, hvor hans fysiske legeme befinder sig. My får ham i tale, og overbringer advarslen til en skeptisk, og en smule modvillig storinkvisitor. Storinkvisitoren slår først advarslerne hen som typisk Malkavian-galskab, men My insisterer på, at han kan træde ind i hendes sind, og se beviserne selv. Dette er en meget voldsom oplevelse for My; hendes legeme begynder at bløde ud af øre og næse, og til sidst går hun i torpor. Liam giver hende lidt af sit blod, hvorefter hun vågner, stadig svækket og omtåget. Nidhug konstaterer, at de har gjort, hvad de kunne for at redde Storinkvisitorens liv, og flyver derefter mod Tusindårstemplet. Da de lander, slår Artem uceremonielt helikopterpiloten ihjel for at drikke hans blod. På vej mod templet, diskuterer flokken konsekvenserne af et drab på Storinkvisitoren, både i forhold til Inkvisitionens fremtid, men også Nidhugs fremtidige tilhørsforhold. Et konkret alternativ, der diskuteres er den mystiske gruppe Gimle, som Liam og My fortæller at Mendacamina åbenbart har kontakt til og som arbejder for at forhindre Det Brændende Blods hævn. Dette kunne muligvis være et alternativ, og der diskuteres om de bør tage kontakt til Mendacamina. Her afslører Jonathan, at han har et ganske nært forhold til hende, og at han af hende blev rådet til at søge optag i flokken, da han forlod Kamarillaen. Han tager gerne kontakt til hende for at spørge om Gimle. Dog beslutter gruppen, at det er bedre i stedet at kontakte Pinél, hvad de vil gøre, når de kommer i nærheden af kommunikationsmidler igen. Der diskuteres ligeledes omkring Midnat, der potentielt er forrædere, og om, hvorledes de skal advare Johnny og hans flok, Det Evige Sværd. Efter aftale med gruppen, får Anatoly og Artem fire minutters forspring, som de skal bruge til at advare Johnny. I templet er der indhugget en ny nedgang, så man sparer sig den lange tur igennem de hemmelige gange. Den er ikke elegant, men det fungerer. Anatoly og Artem bevæger sig ned ad denne nye nedgang, og befinder sig i rummet, hvor Johnnys flok holder vagt sammen med Midnat. De ser at hans flok kun er repræsenteret ved tre af sine medlemmer, mens Midnat er fuldtallige. Dog er det, de ser tydeligst trætheden. Alle, som befinder sig her ser trætte og slidte ud, og man mærker tydeligt årsagen i den massive tryggende fornemmelse, som man rammes af, når man træder ned i templet. Det er følelsen af en kolossal magt, som demonstrerer sin åndelige tilstedeværelse i folks sind. En af Apokalypsens Fire Ryttere er til stede. Anatoly og Artem bliver hilst hjerteligt af Johnny, og de går lidt afsides med ham, for at fortælle ham om situationen omkring forræderiet. Han beder dem om at være helt sikre på Midnats forræderi, inden han tager konsekvenserne, og da resten af flokken ankommer, gives denne sikkerhed. Johnny taler herefter med Alimah, og Midnat forlader templet, sendt ud af Johnny for at spejde. Hernæst låner flokken Det Evige Sværds kommunikationsudstyr, og Liam ringer til Pinél. Han sættes ind i situationen, og giver dem koordinaterne på et sted i nordnorge, hvor de kan være sikre, skulle det Sabbat-politiske landskab vise sig uvelkomment for flokken. Det formodes at være koordinaterne på Gimle, men Pinél er som altid gådefuld. Med disse ting overstået, gør flokken sig klar til den forestående konfrontation. I midten af rummet er et cylindrisk hul lodret ned, som er blokeret af ånder. Dette er adgangen til Prometheus’ hvilested, som Nidhug og Det Evige Sværd slår ring om. Pludselig får My øje på de slørede skikkelser af dele af flokken Midnat, som står i lokalet. Efter lidt falden ind ud og af deres sløring, kommer det til kamp. I løbet af kampen kommer hyrede troldmænd fra Klan Giovanni til syne, og disse forsøger – beskyttet af Midnat - at bryde skjoldet til Prometheus’ hvilested. Især Midnats Ductus, Alimah, volder noget besvær, da hun på meget kort tid dræber en af Det Evige Sværds krigere og uskadeliggør en anden uden at få en skramme selv. Trods ihærdig modstand fra de to flokke, lykkes det Midnat at bryde barrieren ned, hvorefter Alimah på arabisk udbryder: ”al-Jafar! Før troldmanden frem!”, hvad Nidhug og Det Evige Sværd prompte reagerer på ved at trække sig tilbage ned i graven. Her ser de en gammel Assamite troldmand, krumbøjet og kun iført lændeklæde, som læner sig over sarkofagen, som Prometheus ligger i, beskyttet af Marut al-Jafar og Alimah. Johnny angriber Den Uundgåelige Død, mens Victor og Liam forsøger at appellere til Maruts samvittighed, og få ham til at stoppe galskaben inden Rytteren sættes fri! Alle i lokalet mærker den trykkende astrale tilstedeværelse til en grad, hvor enhver brug af mentale discipliner og anden trolddom forekommer som den visse død. Det er tydeligt for de som ser til, at Marut er splittet. Han fejer blot Johnnys angreb væk og forpasser adskillige muligheder for at myrde templaren, men foretager sig ikke yderligere. Victor og Liam bliver ved med at forsøge at overtale Marut til at gøre noget, og pludselig forsvinder han i den blå luft. Alt imens dette sker, er Assamite troldmanden gået i gang med at suge blodet fra Prometheus. Herefter bryder kaos løs. Liam kaster sig over troldmanden og flår ham væk fra Prometheus, hvis ældgamle blod flyder frit på gulvet, da troldmanden ikke kan indeholde mere. Det lykkes for Liam at få troldmanden fjernet og han kaster sig prompte over ham for at fortære hans sjæl! I mellemtiden er Artem nået frem og våger over Liam selvom hans Ductus beordrer ham væk, men både Artems Anatolys hunger koblet med duften af troldmandens potente blod er for meget for dem, og de falder begge i en dyb frenzy og Artem begynder at drikke Prometheus’ blod! My, interesseret i situations åndelige dimensioner vover et kig på astralplanet, hvor hun uundgåeligt ser Rytteren, Dommedag selv, i øjnene og sendes nådesløst i torpor. Victor forsøger at udrede situationen og bruger sin sidste viljestyrke på at forsøge hugge hovedet af Prometheus, for på den måde at undgå at Artem skulle diablerisere han. Det lykkes dog ikke, og Victor bliver ligeledes sendt i torpor af Rytteren. Kort herefter kommer Liam dog til bevidsthed, og kaster sig mod Prometheus. Det lykkes ham at bide hovedet af Prometheus, inden Artem spiser sjælen. Til sidst kommer både Anatoly og Artem til deres sanser. Kampen er slut, Prometheus er død, og Åndens Rytter rytter har forladt stedet, bandlyst tilbage til Apokalypsis. Da meget er hændt i løbet af kampen, beder Ductus om Flokkens Ord, og ordet høres. Da flokken har forladt templet, sammen med Johnny og resterne af Det Evige Sværd, kontakter de igen Pinél. De fortæller ham om udfaldet, og han virker tilfreds, og roser dem for deres store gerning. Han orienterer i øvrigt flokken om, at Storinkvisitoren overlevede attentatforsøget, men råder flokken til at holde sig væk fra offentligheden ind til støvet har lagt sig. Der opstår en heftig debat i flokken om hvorvidt det er sikkert og fornuftigt at vende tilbage til Sabbatten og Inkvisitionen eller om man bør fare til Gimle i stedet. Flokken tager Ordet og ender med en afstemning, som har 2 for Gimle (My og Liam) og tre for Inkvisitionen (Anatoly, Artem og en tøvende Jonathan). Victor er fortsat i torpor fra kampen og beslutningen må tages uden ham - det haster! Herefter skal der fordeles krigsbytte. Liam strutter allerede af sundhed fra at have fortæret den gamle Assamite troldmands sjæl og faldet til 7. generation og Alimahs torpide lig står tilbage. Ductus gør krav på det, men den nytilkomne Jonathan, som kun øjeblikke forinden er blevet formelt optaget i flokken, sætter sig imod af principielle årsager! Det kommer til et hurtigt overstået intellektuelt relevant monomati - en diskurs om sjælens ukrænkelighed eller mangel derpå. Med solide kristne fødder og knap så udmattet som Ductus efter kampen, udmanøvrerer Jonathan Ductus, som må se til, mens det nye flokmedlem tager livet af Alimah uden at kræve sjælen. Ikke en god start på samarbejdet... Flokken rejser herefter hjem til Skt. Petersborg og får liv i Victor og overblik over tingene. Efterspil I dagene (og timerne) efter slaget i Tusindårstemplet går tingene så forrygende hurtigt af vores helte fra Nidhug kun kan se til mens begivenhederne folder sig ud omkring dem, mens de restituerer. En detaljeret beskrivelse fremgår af Det Store Forræderi. Af hovedpunkter (og størst relevans for Nidhug), skal dog fremhæves: Pronoia dømmes til døden for infernalisme. Storinkvisitoren selv er i tribunalet og dommens retskaffenhed kan ikke betvivles. Store dele af Den Sorte Hånd bekender kulør og forråder Sabbatten i en tornado af lange knive, attentater og snigmord. Blandt andet omkommer Isak Mechel, Biskop General Tsarov af Skt. Petersborg, Yordani Kodori, Ærkebiskop af Moskva, Vladimir Brego, Kardinal af Vestrusland, Dominion Vincenzo d'Aquine. Hertil kommer fejlslåede attentater mod Pinél, Karthas de Karthago og Seraf Seradonia. Som respons bliver Seraf Horatio samt Dominion Lucius de Cestus myrdet og Priscus Vakhtang Ujarmeli forsvinder. Endelig begår Dominion Ivan Novokov selvmord i skam over sin kolonnes forræderi. Regenten ændrer i Milankodekset: Den Sorte Hånd opløses, Klan Assamite antitribu fratages deres post i Priscusrådet og hun flytter selv til Moskva, hvor hun indtager posten som Kardinal af Vestrusland uden deabt eller forhandling og indsætter sit barn, El Padre som Ærkebiskop af Moskva med dispensation for retten til monomati grundet "undtagelsestilstand" og "skærpede omstændigheder". Inkvisitionen lider et slemt juridisk hug: Posten som Storinkvisitor afskaffes og organisationen udgøres nu af et antal flokke, som svarer til hver sin Kardinal uden autonomi. I protest mod dette forlader Robert le Bougre og Malleus Haereticorum Inkvisitionen for at blive "almene" Sabbatvampyrer og i denne forbindelse melder Yurij von Schantz og Vincenzo Valentino sig ud flokken. Ilya Ivanov og Lex Divina tager den fulde konsekvens og melder sig ud af både Inkvisitionen og Sabbatten. Hierarkiet i Sabbatten er endelig på plads: Regenten bestemmer, rådet af Priscusrådet. Under hende, Kardinaler, Ærkebiskopper osv. Sådan bliver det bare. Loyalisterne råber og skriger om fascisme, topstyring, ældstevælde og forræderi mod Sabbatten, men får hurtigt andet at tænke på, da Kamarillaen udnytter de kaotiske tilstande til komplet at erobre Grænselandet. Fjenden står for døren, Sabbatten er spændt til bristepunktet og Det Brændende Blods frygtelige hævn lurer måske stadig? Hvordan skal det dog gå? Følg med i næste sæson af VÅBENBRØDRE™! (cue theme song) Kategori:Referater